Family is more important
by KittenKat50239
Summary: I suck at this so I will make this fast. Kur takes over again but destroys Zak's soul as well. He gave them Zak back who turned into a five year old. This is in Zak's POV. I do not own the Saturdays.I know this is a terrible story but its something. Read the last chapter. Its an author note. I will need to make this an 100 views story and I will make this ten times better.
1. Chapter 1

"Zak?"

I opened my eyes and found my family around me. I felt pain all over my body as I felt Kur. I lifted me hand towards them and placed it on Fiskertin. I felt my eyes fall heavy and closed them as I felt his fur disappeared.

"Zak… let them help you….." a voice said.

"Let me come back! I want to stay!"

"Stop young Saturday! We need you here!

"NO!"

I felt my heart races and jot myself awake. My body glowed in orange as I got up. I saw everyone faces of horror as I felt someone leave my body. I saw Kur standing above me and touched my head. I saw a ball of light leave my body and fell.

"NO! ZAK!" I heard Mom screamed.

I stared at them with weak eyes as they rushed over. Mom and Dad placed their hands on my neck to find a pulse. Mom started crying as she held me.

"He still has one but it's really faint." Dad said.

I saw Kur again but he was over my siblings and uncle. I stuttered to them to turn around. They finally listen and got in their fighting stance. The ball of light floated in his hands.

"Say Goodbye, Zak. This is the last of piece your soul." He said, crushing it.

I screamed and fell into darkness. I started crying, knowing I would never see my family and friends again. I stared at it for hours. I saw a small gleam of light show. I ran to it and saw my parents, fighting Kur.

"Give my baby boy back!" she said, pointing her sword at him/me.

"Mom…..Dad….I'm so sorry…" I said, bursting into sobs.

I felt a sharp pain in me as Kur screamed. I was fighting him. I barely became transparent and saw all of them, Mom, Dad, Doyle, Fisk, Komodo, The Secret Scientist, and Waidi with her family. For the first time, I saw them staring at me while I cried. I pleaded at Kur to let me go. Fisk ran at me but I told to stop. I let go as I lost the fight to regain to control. I started sobbing loudly as I disappeared again.

"ZAK!"

I let the tears fall faster and faster as I saw darkness once more. I cried and cried, knowing no one heard me. I saw Kur standing above me and hold out a bright light shaped like a ball. I felt the tears fall as I stared at him.

"You love him that much….. Fine, have him. But he won't be the same."

A bright light over came me and as it fated, I found my body the size of a five year old instead of an eleven year old. Tears fell faster as I saw Mom ran towards me.

"ZAK! ZAK, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I got up and ran at her and jumped in her arms. I felt her embrace tighten as she saw my small body. I saw the sorrow grew in her eyes.

"Zak…..you're ….."

She didn't finish, letting my sobs echoed. I felt big arms pick me up and found Dad. I never felt so scared before in my life. Terror filled me as bodies lied on the ground. Fisk sat on the ground next to Doyle who was covered in bruises. I leap from their arms and ran towards Fisk. He turned as the sound of my sobs rang through his ears and let me run into his chest. Doyle jumped as everyone stared at me as I cried.

"Zak, you're…. you're five….." I heard Wadi say.

Mom slipped her arms under me and pulled me away from Fisk. I shook violently in her arms. I knew that I look weak. I was happy, bold, and stubborn most times, but kind and now all they see is a young five year old sobbing his eyes out.

Doyle took me from Mom and made me look at him. I could tell he could see the fear. He pulled me into a hug and looked at Mom.

"Drew ….he's traumatizes. He covered in fear. He won't recover like this."

I heard her gasp with the others. Fisk placed his hands on my head and I lifted my head at him. I jumped in his arms once more and cuddled into his chest, letting them know I did not want to leave him.

"_Zak, please calm down. You won't get better like this. Zak, please."_

I cried harder and harder until I fell asleep in his arms. I didn't feel like moving. After feeling Fisk's embrace leave, I started to panic. I snapped awake and found them surrounding me.

"Mom….Dad…..I….I want to go home!" I screamed in my young small voice.

They stared at me and said nothing. I let them just stare. I burst into sobs again. I felt hurt and unwanted.

"STOP STAREING AT ME LIKE THAT! YOU DON"T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

I felt Mom's arms again and hushed.

"Zak, we love you very much and we will never stop loving you. It's just that you are….."

She stood silent. The hurt even grew more and I ran out of her arms in tears, running out of the room.

"ZAK!"

I kept running until I found the smallest cabinet in the kitchen and hid in it. I heard everyone run into the room. I hushed myself to keep them from hearing me. I heard them enter the kitchen and look around.

"_Zak, I know you are hiding in there._" I heard Fisk said, opening the cabinet I hid in.

I stared into solid red eyes with black dots. He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. I stared back down on the floor. He walked towards Mom and Dad and gave me to Doyle.

"Hey mini man, are you gonna hide again?"

I said nothing and kept looking at the floor. Mom came into my view. She lifted me towards her and hugged me tightly. I felt a hand grab my throat. I struggled to breath and struggled. Mom screamed my name as it increased. I saw Kur, smiling as he tried to kill me. I saw orange glow around me and shot Kur off. They jumped as Kur hit the ground.

"Drew, grab Zak!" Dad said.

"But Doc!"

"GO!"

I ran in front of Dad and took the blow for him. Fisk caught me before I hit the ground. I saw darkness again as I fell limp. I felt movement and woke up. I saw Fisk holding me while everyone got up from the fight. I started crying again as soft as I could. Fisk put my face towards his and tried to wipe my tears away.

"Zak baby, are you alright?"

"_Zak, wake up!_" I heard Fisk say but no one said anything.

I closed my eyes and opened them and found me back on the battle field. I looked at myself and found me eleven again. Mom and everyone surrounded me. Tears fell from my eyes as I ran into her arms.

"Zak, I thought we lost you. Did Kur hurt you?"

"No. No he didn't."

I looked over and saw Kur standing there. He smiled.

"You don't need powers to keep you happy. You need family more. I should of made you think of that earlier." He said, disappearing.

All I could do is smile. And went back to my normal life. Loving that I was not five again.


	2. IMPORTANT!

Okay if I reach over 100 views, I will turn this into a real story. This is my first time using the Saturdays so I wanted to try them out. I am a much better writer than that so I am willing to reach it. So if you want it AWESOME! Help me get 100 views.


End file.
